Told You So
by WindlessHarmony
Summary: Mikado is afraid of jungle gyms. Masaomi decides to help him with his problem. Little Mikida story I found hidden in my folders. Enjoy!


Mikado leaned back against the fence, eyes trailing frantically through the darkly lit park. Masaomi watched him with amusement. _How did Masaomi drag me into this?_

The person in question danced out from the shadows, stopping in front of the brunette. "See? I told you no one was here, Mikado Their eyes met for a moment, Masaomi's arms flung backwards as his back arched, face close to his own.

"That still doesn't change the fact that it's twelve in the morning," Mikado mumbled, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Why are we here again?"

"I want to show you why jungle gyms can be fun. Remember when you said you were afraid of them? Mikado's face darkened, red dusting his cheeks.

Masaomi smiled, taking Mikado's hand in his own. The brunette let out a sound of surprise as the blond suddenly yanked him backwards into the shadows, a smirk stretched firmly across his face.

"M-Masaomi! W-What're you . . .?" The brunette felt himself pressed against something metal and guessed at the jungle gym, gold flashing in the darkness.

"Teaching you how fun a jungle gym can be," Masaomi chimed, melding his body with Mikado's.

_He' what's he doing. Is Masaomi . . .? No. He can't be. Bu h-he's touching me . . ._

Mikado was confused but for some reason, he couldn't force himself to fight back. His friend pressed his lips against his own, Masaomi twining his fingers with Mikado's. The blond tilted Mikado's head back slightly, deepening their connection.

His tongue brushed Mikado's bottom lip and the boy, being inexperienced, opened his mouth a fraction. For a long while, the two of them explored each other until the blond pulled back, eyes gleaming.

A string of saliva connected them, Mikado's mind a jumbled mess. _What am I doing? What are _we_ doing?_

But he didn't get an answer as Masaomi moved forwards again, pressing Mikado roughly into the jungle gym behind him. The blond raised his knee and pressed it gently but firmly against his member. He rotated his leg, hearing a hiss of pleasure leave those soft lips.

Hands played with his belt, Mikado hearing it hit the ground before cold air brushed against his thighs. The fabric of Masaomi's pants was strangely soft, adding to the heat pooling in his stomach.

A hand slid up under his shirt to swirl at one of his nipples, pinching and prodding as the strokes of the blond's knee sped up slightly.

A burning erupted in his lower regions as he felt another hand slip into his boxers, stroking his aching member. How did his best friend have such an effect on him?

This should have been strange to Mikado. He should've been trying to get away. He should be pushing Masaomi away and trying to forget what was happening.

But he wasn't.

The blue-eyed teen was broken from his thoughts when both hands trailed down his back to stop at his ass. Masaomi shifted them slightly, raising Mikado to rest gently on one of the bars behind him.

A shiver of realization went through his mind as he grasped what his friend was about to do. But he sure as hell didn't fight it. Masaomi smiled into his neck as he undid his belt, pulling both his boxer's and pants off, doing the same to himself as he had done to the other. The blue-eyed teen couldn't take his eyes away from what had been revealed to him. It was just so fucking _sexy!_

"M-Masaomi," he whispered, feeling something hard brush against his entrance. His cock was practically throbbing and he sucked in sharply when a hand closed around it. A jagged noise left his throat as a gentle rhythm was built from it, Mikado moaning slightly.

The sadistic side had taken over in Masaomi and he wasn't going to give his friend relief until he asked for it. Maybe all that time with Orihara Izaya had tainted his mind? He wouldn't say that it was all him; the raven had to have something to do with it. His sadistic nature had rubbed off on the little blond.

But all thoughts had been jumbled into two categories; those that mattered(in this current situation) and those that didn't(Izaya and public nudity being two of them).

"Nghh!" He heard his friend utter, hands closing roughly into his hair. "What is it, Mikado? What do you want? He asked breathlessly, pausing with his movements. He raised his face and met the glazed blue eyes, flushed face, and wonderfully frustrated expression. Both of them were panting, their breathing combining to form a gentle sound in the night around them.

"M-Masaomi . . ." Mikado groaned.

A smile formed on the blond's lips, liquid sun meeting bleeding moonlight. "Yes?" He chirped.

"Pleas F-fuck me," he whispered, yanking Masaomi's head forward for a wonderful kiss.

The teen complied with his best friend's wishes and bucked his hips forward, entering Mikado in a quick, fluid motion. There was no time for preparation; Masaomi was practically shivering with the need to be inside of the other.

It wasn't hard to explain the feeling; it was absolutely wonderful, the tight heat combined with the pressure almost making him come right then and there. Mikado clenched and unclenched around him in a split second.

Their kiss broke as Mikado cried out, not entirely from pleasure. Tears budded at the corner of his eyes, Masaomi leaning forward to kiss them away. His tongue slid down Mikado's cheek to his ear, whispering sweet nothings and gentle promises into it. "Just tell me when to move," he murmured, Mikado shivering in his arms.

After several moments of gasped breath and clenching, the blue-eyed teen nodded to his companion. The blond wrapped his arms around the lithe body before him and pulled out, thrusting back in gently. Mikado gasped, his head falling back.

Somewhere in Masaomi's lust-hazed mind, he registered how Mikado's shoulders were trapped between the metal bars, holding him pinned against himself and the jungle gym. He pulled back and gave another thrust, delighting in the sound of pleasure that left his little brunette.

His head fell onto Masaomi's shoulder, the thrusts speeding up. The blond grinned as those fingers dug deeply into his shoulders, a cry of ecstasy leaving Mikado's parted lips as he slammed into his prostate.

The brunette mewled as Masaomi sped up his movements, their sweat-slicked bodies touching in all the right places. Mikado let out several moans in rapid succession, succeeding in driving the blond near close to mad.

His thrusts began to grow erratic, the urge to hear more of the voice that Mikado didn't bother stifling edging him on. He felt himself brushing against the edge to white oblivion, wanting to drag his delicate Mikado along with him.

Masaomi let out a moan of his own, slamming himself deeply into Mikado while claiming his lips at the same exact time. Mikado shuddered against his chest, their tongues battling for dominance as his cock gave little spasms inside of that tight heat.

He felt a rush of warmth against his own stomach and guessed at the come of the other. They sank to the dew-covered grass, Masaomi trying to make his thoughts and breath catch up with him. His cock was still nestled inside of his friend and he lifted his thighs gently, pulling out. The blond's eyes followed the trickle of semen before he pulled Mikado against him, petting his head softly.

"I told you jungle gyms were fun," he whispered softly against his ear, smiling lightly. But Mikado was asleep, his body relaxed in Masaomi's arms.

If only they could stay like this forever.


End file.
